Songs of the Etherium
by AfterDaybreak
Summary: "Some are born with their feet on earth and others with their heart in the stars." Nyfia Arrow sails aboard the Legacy with first officer Arrow and Captain Amelia. She's by-the-book and loves rules, so when she meets rebellious Jim Hawkins it's instant distaste. But somehow, she can't stay away. And it doesn't take long to see past his outer shell. Extended summary inside. Jim X OC


❝ _I've looked up at the stars all my life, dreaming of the day I could leave this dirtball._ ❞

Jim Hawkins has lived on Montressor his whole life, living and breathing the legends of pirate Captain Nathaniel Flint and his secret trove as a kid. After his father abandoned them when he was seven, Jim spent his days helping his mother run their house-turned-tavern, skipping school, soaring recklessly on his solar surfer and—quite often—narrowly avoiding arrest. Though as he grew older and more rebellious, his dreams of exploring the galaxy never faded.

When a mysterious ship crashes on the pier outside of his house, he finds his childhood brought to life right before him.

* * *

❝ _How can anyone stay in just one place all their lives while the edges of the map are yet to be discovered?_ ❞

Nyfia Arrow loves many things: music, books, art, knives, but most of all is space. Nothing excites her more than the idea of sailing the Etherium in search of a new adventure every day, and there's absolutely nothing else she wishes to do with her life. Since the age of six, she's been aboard the R.L.S. _Legacy_ with her father, Samuel Arrow, and his friend, Captain Amelia Smollet, under whom he serves as first officer. Together, they have traversed the galaxy. She has seen many worlds, many planets and many people. And she has met plenty of boys like Jim. Or so, she thinks.

Nyfia knows Jim is a rebellious teen who sees rules only to be broken. And for that very reason, she does not like him and is glad to see their paths quickly diverge following their first meeting.

But she has no idea those same paths will intersect once more.

She has no idea how much lies beneath the surface of Jim.

She has no idea he is chasing a fool's dream for the sake of setting things right for his mother.

She has no idea the kind of adventure she will have with this strange boy, or why she feels so strongly drawn to him.

And she _definitely_ has no idea as to the amount of trouble that follows him.

But she _does_ have an idea as to how interesting this voyage will be.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE / DISCLAIMER**

This story contains:

-Swear words

-Some scenes of graphic violence

-Some sexual activity (kissing scenes)

Everything in this story is fictional.

* * *

This story is based off the 2002 _Treasure Planet_ Disney movie (which was inspired by Robert Louis Stevenson's _Treasure Island_ ), but **I do not own** ** _Treasure Planet/Treasure Island_** **or** ** _Treasure Planet/Treasure Island_** **'s characters/plot!**

Nyfia and a few other minor characters not seen or mentioned in the movie are my characters though! Please don't steal/use them without my permission!

I did my best to research the _Treasure Planet_ universe and its characters, but not much was known or developed about it, so I have changed a few things about the science of the Etherium, space travel, the R.L.S. _Legacy_ , planets, species etc. I also changed Arrow's and Amelia's backgrounds a little, though it's not mentioned too much throughout the story and the characters personalities remained unaffected by it for the most part. I did all of this with the intention of keeping the story realistic and enjoyable.

If you don't know anything about _Treasure Planet_ , don't sweat it, my story is written so all readers can enjoy! I do totally recommend watching the movie though because it's awesome.

* * *

Also, if anyone notices any spelling or grammar mistakes I would appreciate it _so much_ if you'd mention it in the comments so I can fix it :)

Aaaaaand if anyone would like to make a prettier cover, I would appreciate it very much!

This story will also be available on my Quotev and Wattpad account if you'd like to view it there as well :)

Thanks so much for checking out my story! I hope you all enjoy it! I have absolutely no idea when I'm going to release this story because it started off as a fun project I used to release any weird creativity I had, so I initially had no intention of publishing it, but my love for the characters and the potential of this story has been revived and I've slowly started writing some more chapters! My current intentions are to continue with this story however slowly, so chapters will come eventually! I promise you will all love this story if you have the patience! In the meantime, feel free to check out my other fanfics :)


End file.
